B.O.W. (Resident Evil)
'''Bio-Organic Weapons (B.O.W.'s) '''are the main creatures of the ''Resident Evil ''franchise. It is a general term used by several organizations and a number of researchers to refer to a creature created or genetically modified using a type of mutagen to become killing machines. T-Virus Zombie Zombies are Humans that have succumbed to the T-Virus and the Hippocampus suffers from severe necrosis due to infection, meaning that the Zombie's memories and special navigation skills have been compromised. Because of this, a Zombie has lost any sense of reasoning and is driven completely by instincts, most notably the urge to feed. Due to their diet, the body of a Zombie begins to over-produce stomach acids in order to dissolve the meat quicker. This leads to Zombies sometimes vomiting to acid. A Zombie will pursue it's target until it is rendered immobile by decapitation, completely destruction of the brain or complete incineration of the body. Not being able to feel pain, a Zombie can resist several gunshots before falling down. Due to the necrosis throughout their bodies and the degradation of the nervous system, Zombies move very slowly and awkwardly, leading to their signature shuffling gait and their easily avoided lunges. However, they are Zombies capable of moving faster due to less avoided degradation. A Zombie can continue to pursue prey even after losing limbs or the lower half of it's body. Zombies that have lost the use of it's legs instead crawl after prey until it can grab the target and bite the leg. They can be stopped by crushing the head or kicking it off entirely. Some Zombies lay dormant on the ground due to their lack of nutrition, but will bite anything that comes in their direction. These Zombies that play dead can be easily spotted, as their heads usually follow prey's movements. In situations of lack of nutrition due to the unavailability of live prey, Zombies resort to cannibalism, consuming other Zombies or infected corpses that have yet to reanimate. However, upon noticing live prey, a Zombie will cease cannibalism and turn attention to the live prey. A Zombie's eyes are covered by a white or grey film of mucous either covering the entire eye or just the pupil, as the eye is a sensitive mucous membrane and turns almost entirely into mucuous when dead or rotting. Zombies can make noises such as grunting and moaning instead of actual speech due to the degradation of their brains. The Zombies encountered in the Spencer Estate and Africa appear to be much weaker and not as physically active as previous infectees. They lie on their backs, sometimes moaning or moving slowly. But once a potential victim approaches, they spring up with a grab attack, which can be avoided. These Zombies can die from any attack and cannot chase prey. Cerberus Cerberus is a doberman pincher infected with the T-Virus. Although suffering from a similar necrosis with Humans infected by the T-Virus, Cerberuses retain much of their former agility with a noticeable increase in durability and aggression. Leech Leeches are created by combining the Progenitor Virus with Leech DNA to create the T-Virus, and then injecting the T-Virus into their bodies. The T-Virus causes the Leech to grow to much larger sizes than that of an ordinary Leech, and to increase the power of it's teeth to the point where it can bite through glass. They also have the ability to learn from experience and work together to overcome them, eventually functioning effectively as a single creature. It was at that point they gained the ability to roughly shape themselves roughly into a Humanoid form, seemingly out of the desire to imitate their beloved creator. These creatures, which retain their shape due to a mucous fluid that costs the external Leeches in order to provide rigidity, are known as "Mimicry Marcus". Plague Crawler Web Spinner Black Tiger Eliminator Hunter Lurker Crow Infected Bat Bat Stinger Centurion T-001 T-002 Crimson Head Neptune Chimera Wasp Adder Yawn Plant 42 Licker Plant 43 Giant Moth Giant Alligator Cockroach T-103 Zombie Dog Drain Deimos Brain Sucker Sliding Worm Grave Digger Nemesis T-Type Black Widow Moth T-078 Gulp Worm Giant Black Widow Albinoid Bandersnatch Tyrant R Ivan T-A.L.O.S. Giant Spider Jumping Maneater Anubis Piranha Hyena Hombill Rafflesia Scissor Tails Flying Bug Mega Bite Green Zombie Evil Shade Suspended Thanatos Zombie Elephant Zombie Lion Giga Bite Tyrant R Nyx T-Abyss Virus Ooze Sea Creeper Scagdead Ghiozzo Farfarello Fenrir Globster Draghignazzo Malacoda Scarmiglione T-Phobos Virus Afflicted Sploder Ironhead Giant Whip Spider Cyst Rotten Revenant Splasher Orthrus Glasp Stinger Vulcan Blubber Durga G-Virus G T-Veronica Virus Jabberwock S3 Alexia-Pod Veronica Plant V-Complex Uroboros Virus Reaper Test Subject Mkono Aheri C-Virus Zombie J'avo Whopper Shrieker Bloodshot Zombie Dog Ustanak Oko Strelats Napad Gnezdo Mesets Ubistvo Ogroman Iluzija Lepotitsa Rasklapanje Brzak HAOS Plaga Ganado Ganado were originally Humans who became hosts to the mind-controlling Plaga parasites. Unlike Zombies, Ganado appear outwardly Human and possess much of their intelligence and sentience, being quite capable of speaking and carrying out normal day to day tasks but are nonetheless utterly devoted to their master who is a host of the Dominant Species Plaga, who are able to control lesser Ganado. Because of the Plaga, Ganado have little, if any, fear of death or injury and almost all Ganado carry only melee weapons such as knives and axes. If a Ganado is carrying the appropriate weapon, they may attempt to throw it at their target. Ganado armed with firearms are very rarely encountered and however some will use dynamite, using it like a grenade. Although marginally less durable than Zombies, injuries, which could severely injure or cripple a normal Human do little more than annoy a Ganado due to their high pain tolerance. They are strong enough to throw an adult male over their head wiith ease, Ganados are also somewhat tactically aware and will attempt to surround a target, form layered attack patterns with ranged attackers being defended by the melee attackers and even attempt to flank or ambush their target creeping around cover to attack. All Ganados carry a Plaga organism within their bodies and when a Ganado is injured or killed, a Plaga may manifest from their neck, directly controlling the host body until itself is killed. They are three main types of Ganado which are all members of the Los Illuminados cult sworn to Osmund Saddler. They are the Villagers who inhabit the village and may carry out farming duties although their living conditions have detoriated somewhat, their arsenal is comprised of farming tools and household items including pitchforks, hatchets, sickles, knives, torches, dynamite and chainsaws. The Zealots are the most devoted Ganado who inhabit the castle and are dressed in clerical robes and habits bearing the cult's insignia, black worn by regular Zealots, purple worn by more elite Zealots and red worn by the higher ranking, they are better equipped than the Villagers and carry medieval weaponry including flails, scythes and crossbows as well as some using dynamite, RPG-7's, metal masks and wooden shields. The Combatants are soldiers and elite Ganado inhabiting the island as Saddler's militia and have weaponry including flails, hatchets, stun rods, crossbows, dynamite, sledgehammers, bullet-proof armor, wooden shields, RPG-7's, miniguns and some will even use turrets. Majini U-3 U-8 Drone El Gigante Del Lago Verudgo Regenerator Iron Maiden Queen Plaga Novistador Cephalo Bui Kichwa Kipepo Duvalia Plaga Type Armadura Garrador Popokarimu Ndesu Adjule Colmillos Mutated/Notable Infected Individuals Albert Wesker Albert Wesker is infected with the Prototype Virus and Uroboros Virus. James Marcus James Marcus is infected with the Progenitor Virus. William Birkin William Birkin is infected with the G-Virus. Brian Irons Brian Irons is infected with the G-Virus. Monica Monica is infected with the G-Virus. Sherry Birkin Sherry Birkin is infected with the G-Virus. Jake Muller Jake Muller is infected with the Prototype Virus. Piers Nivans Piers Nivans is infected with an enhanced version of the C-Virus. Ben Bertolucci Ben Bertolucci is infected with the G-Virus. Curtis Miller Curtis Miller is infected with the G-Virus. Alexander Kozachenko Alexander Kozachenko is infected with the Dominant Species Plaga. Alexia Ashford Alexia Ashford is infected with the T-Veronica Virus. Alexander Ashford Alexander Ashford is infected with the T-Veronica Virus. Steve Burnside Steve Burnside is infected with the T-Veronica Virus. Javier Hidalgo Javier Hidalgo is infected with the T-Veronica Virus. Hilda Hidalgo Hilda Hidalgo is infected with the T-Veronica Virus. Manuela Hidalgo Manuela Hidalgo is infected with the T-Veronica Virus. Excella Gionne Excella Gionne is infected with the Uroboros Virus. Ricardo Irving Ricardo Irving is infected with the Dominant Species Plaga. Jack Krauser Jack Krauser is infected with the Dominant Species Plaga. Osmund Saddler Osmund Saddler is infected with the Dominant Species Plaga. Ramon Salazar Ramon Salazar is infected with the Dominant Species Plaga. Bitores Mendez Bitores Mendez is infected with the Dominant Species Plaga. Jack Norman Jack Norman is infected with the T-Abyss Virus. Rachel Foley Rachel Foley is infected with the T-Abyss Virus. Sergei Vladimir Sergei Vladimir is infected with the T-Virus. Morpheus D. Duvall Morpheus D. Duvall is infected with the T+G Virus. Derek C. Simmons Derek C. Simmons is infected with an enhanced version of the C-Virus. Carla Radames Carla Radames is infected with an enhanced version of the C-Virus. Pedro Fernandez Pedro Fernandez is infected with the T-Phobos Virus. Neil Fisher Neil Fisher is infected with the Uroboros Virus and T-Phobos Virus. Alex Wesker Alex Wesker is infected with the Uroboros Virus and T-Phobos Virus. Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Plague Bringers